Chill Of The Night II
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Chill In The Night" written by guestsurprise. A night of hide-n-seek takes a bad turn and it's up to Dana to prove who she loves the most. Written by guestsurprise per request from Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them. Rated T for mention of suicide.


**A story Jeannenobunaga, who owns Dana, requested from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amgio! Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chill Of The Night II**

"Let's play game!" Rachel said. Dana and Big Chill nodded.

"Ok let's play hide-n-seek, only this is the adult version! When we hide the person has to look of course and if they don't find us we win, but if they do find us, we have to do whatever they want us to!"

"I'm in! This should be easy…and I'll be it first…," Big Chill smiled. Suddenly, Rachel had a bad feeling about this! Big Chill was not an easy alien to hide from.

"Alright, Big Chill. Wait 10 minutes before you come looking for us. Dana, let's go!" Rachel called out as both girls ran away to hide. Rachel hid in the closet and Dana ran outside and hid in the bushes. She waited a few minutes and she heard someone approaching. She giggled a bit and she saw a figure coming towards her. Suddenly, she was grabbed roughly and thrown on the ground!

"Big Chill! Easy! That hurt!" She gasped, when she felt the figure roughly pull her up. She turned in horror as her old boyfriend smirked evilly at her.

"Hey babe…I missed you. I see you haven't returned my calls!"

"Get out of here!"

"Why Dana? You seeing someone else?! Who is this "Big Chill?!"

"None of your business! Now go away," Dana hissed as she tried to walk around him. She was then grabbed roughly by her collar and he kissed her roughly on the mouth. She fought with him, but it was no use. He then pulled out a gun and held it to his head.

"I will kill myself right now if you don't kiss me and tell me you love me!"

"Put that away!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE ME DANA AND THAT YOU LOVE ONLY ME!" He screamed. Dana's eyes welled up with tears and she sadly walked over and kissed him. At that moment, Big Chill walked out and saw Dana kissing him and telling him that she loved him. He approached them softly and he felt his heart breaking…

"Dana…how could you…" he said, a mix of sadness and anger.

Dana spun around and he could see the fear and terror in her eyes.

"Big Chill! He's got a gun!"

"So YOU'RE BIG CHILL! TAKE THIS YA MONSTER!" He bellowed as he shot at him. Big Chill made it to where the bullets phased through him and he grabbed the man and threw him into a tree!

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Big Chill roared as the boy ran off and Rachel called the police, who picked him up a few blocks away. Dana looked at Big Chill and explained what he said to her. Big Chill nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything.

"You believe me right?"

"Of course Dana…"

"Then why are you acting strange, Big Chill?!" Dana asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Just the fact that he kissed you makes me sick! I need some time to think!" He growled as he disappeared into thin air.

"BIG CHILL! BIG CHILL, COME BACK!"

"Dana, shhhh…the police will hear you! Come inside and let's talk to him in there," Rachel whispered as she gently pulled Dana inside. Meanwhile, Big Chill was in his room and he was wrestling around with one of his nieces; it always cheered him up. At that moment, Dana walked in and she saw the sadness in his eyes once more.

"Dana…I said I believed you…,"

"But now you're acting strange! It's almost as if you wanted me to let him kill himself!"

"NO! Of course not!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING WEIRD!" She gasped out. He then grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall gently as his lips smashed into hers and he kissed her so passionately that her lips began to feel sore.

"Because I hate it when anyone takes advantage of your love and your sweetness. You're mine and your lips and love belong to me. I am happy you prevented him from killing himself, but Dana, I am in love with you and anyone that kisses you besides me I see as a threat."

"I would never love anyone but you…now let me reassure you of that babe," she smiled as she knocked his legs out from under him and they landed on the soft carpet. She kissed him all over his neck, making him chuckle.

"Dana! Heeheeheehee! Stop!"

"Ticklish?" She whispered, as she kissed him again and again. She could only smile as she tickled her lover with kisses and saw that beautiful smile once again appear on his face. Nothing would ever break these two apart, not even a misunderstanding.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you enjoyed it**!

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
